Finding out about the past
by toastxkun
Summary: Continuation of Sensei's family... What if team 7 got all the rookies and Guy’s team interested about finding about Kakashi’s family! When they get sent back to the past they might get more then they expect!
1. The Photo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!!

A/N: This is a continuation of Sensei's Family. It takes place after the Akatsuki is beaten crys and Jiraya is still alive in this story! May have spoilers of chapters 380 and up! Sai is with them and Sasuke is back…

Summary: What if team 7 got all the rookies and Guy's team interested about finding about Kakashi's family! When they get sent back to the past they might get more then they expect!

TO THE STORY

Kakashi was at the K.I.A stone to pray for Obito, Rin, Minato (his sensei) and his family. He told them everything about what happened to Konoha, how Sai makes fun of Naruto for not having a even though Kushina and Minato wouldn't like that! How Sasuke shows more emotion to Sakura and how Naruto improved.

Team 7: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai got lucky to spot their sensei praying.

"What is he doing?" Naruto whispered

"Praying baka!" Sasuke whispered back

Sakura and Sai sighed as the two boys fought…

Afternoon

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting to see how much they both improved; Sakura was making sure that they won't kill each other by "accident", and Sai was painting and Kakashi was just reading Ichi Ichi phrase until a gust of wind came, which happened to take Kakashi's book mark which was a photo.

As Naruto was about to attack he saw a piece of paper fly by so he caught it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked out loud

Sakura came over to see what he was talking about.

"It's a family photo!" Sakura said surprised

All four teens looked at the photo carefully to notice that all the people in the picture had silver hair like their sensei but one.

Kakashi came and took the picture "Training is over for today." Kakashi said quickly and left.

"What was that about?" Sai asked

Everyone shrugged

As the team walked back they wondered what was so special about that picture, but they saw Shikamar, Choji, and Ino so they told them about the picture and they became interested as well.

"Who would want such a Big family?" Ino asked

"To troublesome." Shikamaru sighed

Everyone agreed

So they followed team 7 and they ran into Hinata, Kiba and Shino and told them and they wanted to know as well so they followed Naruto's group too.

"Well Guy-sensei might know."Hinata said

Everyone was shocked that Hinata was in this so they agreed and followed.

They searched for Guy and found him easily…

"Well it's my youthful rival's students!" Guy said happily

Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji greeted them as well…but with a "hi".

"What's the matter?" Guy asked

So Naruto told them about the Picture….

Guy suddenly turned pale colored not wanting to speak.

Lee, TenTen and Neji all wanted to know as well so they all followed

"Lets find Tsunade-sama she might know." Guy said quickly, everyone agreed

With Tsunade and Jriaya

"Hi Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said

"Hello guys, what do you need." Tsunade asked and wanting to know why everyone was in the office

Sakura asked about the photo about Kakashi's picture.

"Sorry guys, but that information is restricted." Tsunade said sadly

"Why is that?" Shikamaru asked

"I…I really don't know." Tsunade said

Jiraya remained silent, he knew she was lying

At Hatake memorial site

_I would do anything to see their faces again…why was it me that survived?_ Kakashi thought sadly.

hokage's office

A bright light came from nowhere and took everyone in the room: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba-Akamaru, Shino, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Tsunade, Guy and Jriaya where all sent flying into the past!!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED……………………………………………

Do you like it, Did you not?

Any suggestions or ideas for the story plz tell!

Plz R&R

HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. into the past

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Here we go….

Everyone that was blinded by the light for a min. or 2 then hit the ground VERY hard…

"Where are we?" Tenten asked

"Looks like the….. the….. Training ground…." Gui said disappointed

" Only the training grounds!!!!!! With that hard of a land I thought we might as well be pulled to a different dimension!!!!" Naruto said in shock

Everyone agreed…

"Hey, where is Pery Sage?" Naruto asked everyone

"And Tsunade-sama!?!?!" Sakura asked

Just then Minato and Jriaya were walking down the path…. Then Jriaya stopped dead

"… Naruto!?!?!" Jriaya gasped

"PERY SAGE!?!?!?!" Naruto cheered

Minato turned to his sensei "Pery Sage, that's a new one for you." Minato joked.

When Naruto stopped yelling, he saw Minato who just looked like him.

"Why dose he look like me?" Naruto asked the same time as Minato….

"…" everyone said

"Well brat what can I say, this is your old man…." Jriaya said

"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Minato yelped

"Wow…" Everyone in the back ground said

"Really!?!?!?!?!" Naruto said as he jumped Minato

"Sensei, Your lying to me…. I'm not even married!" Minato yelped

"These brats are from the future." Jriaya said to shortly explain everything…

"Then who's the Hokage-sama then!" Minato snaped at Naruto

"Grandma Tsunade…" Naruto said in a bored tone of voice

"Tell me your names then!" Minato said again

Everyone told them there names and the Whole story….

"Do you believe us now?" Kiba asked

"Gomen and hai I do believe you now." Minato said in a sorry voice

"YEP and to the Hatake's!" Jriaya said happily!

" You just want a free meal Jriaya-sensei!" Minato said

"No, Is it ok to see my old friend from the past…." Jriaya said

"And a free meal…." Minato said to finish

"NO!!!!!" Jriaya said with a blush

"sure, but are you sure Kasaru-sama would want to cook for everyone!!!!" Minato said not wanting to feel Kasaru's rage

He remembered that Kasaru was Tsunade's student and maybe more powerful then her…… or most likely same strength level….

Minato gulped at the thought….

"Well I guess Sakumo will have to learn how to cook very fast!" Jriaya said jokingly

"WE GET TO SEE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Sakura cheered

"Kakashi's your sensei….. well….I'll just let you find out on your own…" Minato said

"Find What Out?" Sasuke said

"You'll see!" Minato said

SO everyone started their way to the Hatake house………………………….

HATAKE HOUSE

It was a normal morning…. Or what's left of it at lest and everyone had off…. And Everyone was giving each other a headache.

Sakumo tried to teach the older ones some Jonin and Anbu stuff they might need to know and Kasaru tried to keep the younger ones busy but failed and everyone ended up with Sakumo trying to teach the all the Children anbu stuff,,……………….

"Wow, Kaka-kun your really good!" Kisho said surprised as Kakashi it Bull's eye target for the 8th time in a row…

Just then a knock on the door stopped everyone….

I'll get it." Kusaru said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Hello?" Kusaru said as she opened the door…

" Hi Kasaru-chan!" Jriaya said happily

Kasaru just stared at the rest of the people outside the door.

"Jriaya-sama who are they?" Kasaru asked

"1st thing drop the –Sama part and them, they're my friends…" Jriaya said

Just then Shoku walked to see how was at their door.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!?!?!?!" Naruto cheered as he pushed is way to Shoku.

"Ha, that's funny kid, Kakashi being a sensei, Good one!" Shoku laughed

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SENSEI!" Sakura said getting mad.

Everyone gulped not wanting to be in the way of Sakura's fists

"Kaka-kun, come for a sec." Shoku called for is little brother.

"Kaka-kun." Sai said surprised as his was about to laugh, then Kakashi come running to his brother's feet.

"Nii-san, what do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"DO you know these people?" Shoku asked

Kakashi just stared at them… "no?" Kakashi said

"NANI!?!?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

"HA, You see Kasaru, these brats are from the future." Jriaya said

"Do you really expect me to believe this." Kasaru sighed

Then Sakumo came to see what was taking so long.

"What's going one here?" Sakumo Asked

" I'm UZAMAKI NARUTO THE…..Next….hokage? Naruto shouted but stopped

Well everyone know this is going to be a long story………………

TBC 

Me NEED IDEAS AND HOPE U LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
